Unexpected Circumstances
by kakashifan915
Summary: What happens when Riza meets someone from her past? What will Roy do? Spoilers for chapter 72. ROYAI
1. Phone Call

Yay! My first FMA fanfic! Because of this, please review at the end for some constructive critisism or some topics you would like to share. Thank you sooo much! I first uploaded this fic on my deviantart account because the uploader didn't work at the time. --'

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, the story line would be more focused on Riza and Royai! Yay!

* * *

'_I will be watching you from the shadows.'_

Riza shivered at the thought. She put her head in her hands as she slid down the wall of her dark apartment, until she hit the floor. She let out a sigh of distress. Her dog, Black Hayate, nuzzled her arm softly. He seemed to have noticed the marks on her wrist, as well as her neck. She looked down at her loyal companion. His dark, ebony eyes were filled with worry. "It's okay, Hayate," Riza reassured. "It's okay." He didn't look very convinced, but didn't complain any further. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, as she recalled today's events. _'It's ironic, isn't it? I lived my whole life in the shadows and now I am terrified of them.' _She let out a small laugh.

Just then, Riza jumped as the phone rang. She hesitated, debating whether or not to pick it up. She decided, as she slowly made her way to the phone, to see who it was. Her hand was raised over the phone, still unsure. She picked it up. "Hello?" She asked, her voice uncertain and stressed. "Evening Miss. This is your favorite florist making a courtesy call." Riza let out a sigh of relief. "I don't have a favorite florist," she said in an accusing tone. It was just Colonel Mustang. "Yeah, sorry. I got really thanked and they bought a lot of flowers. Could you take some off of my hands?" He said, sounding hopeful. There was a slight pause. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Did something happen?" _'How did he find out?' _She asked herself, as she gripped her head from the stress. _'What gave it away?'_ "No, it's nothing. Nothing at all," she reassured. Roy frowned. He knew something was wrong. The tone of her voice when she answered the phone was a dead giveaway. "Are you sure, Lieutenant?" He sensed the anxiety in her voice. "Everything is fine, sir. Sorry, but I don't have any vases to place the flowers in." She closed her eyes. "I appreciate your calling me, Colonel." Riza hung up the phone. She rubbed her wrists, almost unconsciously, as Black Hayate trotted up to her again. The marks were getting more irritated and started turning redder the more she was rubbing them. She opened her eyes again and bent down to pick up Hayate. Riza hugged him close to her chest and sighed in content. "How does he manage to have such good timing?"

Roy Mustang looked at the phone in his hand and frowned. Something was definitely wrong and he needed to find out what. Should he go to her apartment? No, it was getting late already and he didn't want to disturb her. Maybe he will visit early in the morning? He put the payphone back and stepped out of the booth. He stepped up to his car and opened the door. Climbing in, he closed the door and put the key in the ignition. _'I do hope she is alright,' _Roy thought to himself worryingly. He will bring some flowers in the morning anyways. _'I'm sure Riza was lying. She should have a vase in her house.'_

Riza put Black Hayate down and started to move towards her bedroom, until she heard a knock at her door. _'Should I answer it?' _Riza looked at the door warily. She was tense as she slowly walked up to her door. Hesitating, she placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Behind her, Hayate growled softly. Riza looked behind her, bewildered as to why he would do that. Suddenly, the door in front of her burst open, very close to hitting her. She faced forward again with wide eyes, reaching down to her gun holster. It's a good thing she just came home from work. In a flash, she was pinned to the wall with her hands trapped against it by another's. Her gun flew out of her hand and into the darkness of her apartment, forgotten. The lieutenant started to struggle and noticed her legs were trapped, too. She grit her teeth and looked into the deep, dark eyes of her attacker. Eyes wide, Riza gasped and stopped struggling.

* * *

Yay, a cliffhanger! Please review! 


	2. Roy's Dream

Yay, the second chapter is done! Please review after you read this story so I can improve my writing and you will not have to suffer long!

Disclaimer: Like I said in the last chapter, I do not own FMA. Sheesh…. Stop bothering me!

* * *

Later that night, Roy soon arrived at his house. He really needed to get his mind off of everything too many things happened today. First, all of his subordinates get transferred, and then the strange phone call to Hawkeye's house. '_I really need a vacation,' _he thought. As he fumbled for his keys from his pocket, suddenly, he felt something both strange and familiar. He had an odd feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. The only thing he could connect it to would be the unusual conversation he just had with his Lieutenant. Cold sweat lightly slid down his stressed face; his eyes had a concentrating look in them. With his brow furrowed, he slowly clenched his hands in fists. _'Could Riza be hurt? The last time I had this feeling was before Hughes died. I also had a similar feeling that time with Hawkeye sensei 10 years ago. Wait. Could it be _he's_ come back?' _He sighed softly and shook his head. _'No, that's not possible,' _he reassured himself and slid the key into the lock. Still, he couldn't get rid of that strange feeling, but he decided to worry about that in the morning. He was dead tired from all of that damn paperwork! Even with Hawkeye gone, he still can't escape from the accursed pile of paper. As he stretched out his tired muscles, he slowly, but surely, made his way to the bedroom, one foot in front of the other. He laid eyes on his messy bed he hadn't bothered to fix this morning, the object looking more comfortable by the minute. He decided to change and take a bath in the morning. His eyes started to droop as he dragged his feet to his resting place. Collapsing on it, his body slightly bounced as he swiftly fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

---

He was suddenly in front of an unknown house. Shocked, his wide eyes flew wildly from side to side, trying to find an explanation. '_Why the hell am I here? And more importantly, _where_ the hell am I? ' _Deciding to be a little more cautious at the strange turn of events, he gradually made his way across the stone pathway, his eyes still looking around curiously. On both of his sides were twin patches of healthy-looking green grass with not a single weed to be found. The house itself was made of stone and looked extremely costly. The size was fairly large and had twin pillars on the sides of two wooden doors. He gazed in wonder, as he was slightly impressed with the entire property. Suddenly, he stumbled slightly and looked down to see what the offending object was. While he was looking around, he seemed to not have noticed the small flight of stairs that lead to the doors. Roy slowly stepped up the stairs, one at a time, not hurrying in the least. Soon after, he stood straight, right in front of the twin doors. His vision started to distort and he started to feel sick in his stomach. _'What the-? What's happening?' _His eyes were wide open and he gripped his stomach, attempting to help calm the uneasiness. He looked up again, and his jaw dropped to the floor. _'Wait a minute I know this place! Could it be _his _house?' _Then suddenly out of the blue, there was a scream from behind the two doors. _'Riza!' _His mind was frantically trying to think up a plan to help his Lieutenant, but he didn't know what was going on. Beads of sweat made his clothes cling to his body as his mind was panicking. He finally came to a conclusion, to open those doors and see what lies behind them. _'Please Riza. Please be okay!' _He pleaded in his mind. He couldn't possibly let Riza die after he failed to protect his closest friend. As his arms extended towards the doors, it started fading into the distance, getting farther and farther away from him. _'No-' _he started to think. _'This can't be happening!' _Helplessly, he watched, as his only way to save his Lieutenant faded into the everlasting darkness.

"RIZA!"

---

He awoke in his bead, covered with layers of sweat. Looking around, he noticed he was back in his room. The sheets below him were soaked in his sweat as he realized he only had another nightmare. He must have been yelling in his sleep because his throat felt raw. Thinking back to his nightmare, he quickly jumped out of bed, ran to the phone, and dialed his Lieutenant's number. He had to make sure she was all right and there was nothing to worry about. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything ever happened to her. Even though it was her job to protect him, he couldn't help but feel responsible for her safety as well. He put the phone to his ear and listened carefully. No one was picking up. _'Damn it, Riza! Hold on until I get there!' _He quickly slipped on his thick coat and ran out the door.

* * *

Ha ha ha! Are you mad at me for making another cliffy? Well, click on the little button on the lower left side of the screen if you don't want any more of those! I could also force you to read flashbacks… ooooh, shut down… Heh, bribing is fun…

Please review and try to include some tips in your comments! I am new to this and I want as much help as possible!


	3. Outcomes

I'd just like to thank all the reviewers that reviewed to the last two chapters. You gave me inspiration to write another chapter. Thank you! I also _finally _got a day off from school and sports. So much homework, so little time!

YourFavoritePlushie

RR forever

Kurissyma san Tybalt

MoonStarDutchess

Mrs.Riza Mustang

Hope you like it! Sorry if it's too short, I'll try to make it longer next time. I can only type so fast, you know!! I also don't want to get carpal tunnel….

---

Riza looked into the cold, piercing eyes of her attacker. She gasped, eyes wide, as she finally stopped struggling, her gun forgotten on the floor.

"Trent!" She growled, glaring at him as her teeth clenched in rage. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Before her stood a young man, looking somewhere around his mid-twenties. Dark, ebony hair framed his handsome-looking face, an evil grin pasted on it, making him look even more threatening. He had a firm grip on her arms held to the side of her body and had pinned her legs to the wall with his. His grin widened.

"What? Can't I see how my little Riza is doing?" He said that harshly as his sinister eyes narrowed ever so slowly. "Is she still a little dog of the military?"

"Let go of me now," Riza commanded vigorously, as she again started to struggle. But it was a useless act and he didn't budge at all. She knew there was no way to escape his solid grip and her gun was on the other side of her apartment.

"You didn't answer my question," he lightly said in a mocking tone.

"I don't have to answer you, Trent," Riza growled.

"Well, isn't that too bad," Trent said. He gripped her wrists tighter and closed the space between their faces. Her teeth clenched as she glared right in his face, as if daring him to come closer.

Suddenly, the door to her apartment flew open to reveal Roy, panting as if he ran miles. His eyes went wide as he looked over the room. The man he hated the most was forcing his Lieutenant against the wall, both of them staring at him in surprise. Roy's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. The tension in the room just got thicker as Roy and Trent look intently at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here, Trent?" Roy growled.

"Funny, that's the same thing I asked him," Riza said with a straight face. Roy looked at her oddly. How can she have a sense of humor at a time like this?

"How ya doin' there, Roy?" Trent asks, acting innocent. He looked around the room, trying to find another way out. His eyes stopped at the window, and smirked.

Roy's brow furrowed. What was he thinking about? He quickly pulled out his gloves, about to snap. All of a sudden, Trent let go of his grip on Riza's arms and she slid down the wall, wincing as she hit the floor. Trent shot towards the window and crashed through it. Since they were on the first floor, it wasn't a very far fall. He ran to his right, quickly disappearing.

Roy rushed to the window and stuck his head out of the broken window. He looked left and right, finding no trace of the intruder. He swore loudly as he made his way over to his First Lieutenant.

---

Heh, no cliffie this time!! I think…

Please review!


End file.
